Could Love Be In His Eyes?
by Draco and Ginny 1092
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Rose and Tia are challenged by lord Voldemort. Somewhere along the lines Hermione falls for her raven-haired friend. please RR.
1. Hermione doomed or saved?

**__**

Could Love Be In His Eyes?

Chapter one: Hermione doomed or saved?

16-year-old Hermione Granger was in her bedroom with her radio on really loud. The song that was playing was _One Step Closer_ by S club 8. Her room was a light shade of purple.  
  
"HERMIONE?" A voice shouted above the music.  
  
Hermione turned the music down and looked to where the voice came from.  
  
"Hey, mom!" Hermione greeted happily.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. I've got to go to the hospital to see your aunt ok. You might be having a new baby cousin, if he or she will make it that is." Hermione's mother, Annabell said worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked abruptly.  
  
"Hermione, you know how you have problems happening to you sometimes? Like when you sometimes had to be rushed into hospital because you weren't breathing very well when you were so young." Annabell said.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well your baby cousin has those very same problems and he or she might not live like I almost lost you." Annabell explained.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione gasped. "This is something else new that I've learnt about myself isn't it? And now it's happening to an unborn life in my family!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't cry! I promise that we'll try everything to keep this child alive." Annabell soothed, trying to cheer Hermione up.  
  
"Ok.That sentence did the trick mom. You remembered from when I almost drowned in the sea when we were on holiday. How old was I again?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"You were three years old." A male voice said from the doorway, making Hermione jump.  
  
"Hi, dad." Hermione said in monotone.  
  
"Hermione, I need you to pick your sister from Jennifer's house." Annabell told Hermione.  
  
"Jennifer being Tia's mother yeah?" Hermione asked, innocently.  
  
"You know it is, Nene." Hermione's father, Chris, said laughing.  
  
"Do I have to get Rose from Tia's? She'll only ask me if Tia can come back with us." Hermione moaned.  
  
"Then say that she can come back here, then when Rose goes to sleep during the afternoon, take Tia home then quickly get back before she wakes up." Chris planned.  
  
"Chris, we'd better get going!" Annabell said suddenly.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Chris exclaimed.   


"See you later Hermione. And remember to.." Annabell started but was cut off when Hermione said, "Yeah, yeah I know! Get Rose from Tia's."  
  
"Right. Bye." Annabell and Chris chimed in unison.  
  
"See ya." Hermione called.  
  
Soon after, Hermione heard her parents' car pulling out of the driveway and going towards the hospital.  
  
"Oh, well. I'd better face my doom." Hermione muttered gloomily.   



	2. Could Love be Blossoming

**__**

Could Love Be In His Eyes?

**__**

Chapter two: Could love be blossoming?

She brushed her now straight, blonde hair into a high ponytail and made her way downstairs and outside towards Tia's house where her infantile sister was.  
  
On her way there, she heard a boy about her age shouting. She turned to see who it was and to her surprise, she found Harry telling his cousin or rather elephant called Dudley off!  
  
"HEY HARRY!" Hermione squealed happily, running over to him.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Harry replied holding her in a tight hug.   
  
"Please, get me outta here!" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ok, of course I will!" Hermione whispered back. "Dudley. Don't look so surprised to see me!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hermione, he ain't surprised to see you after God knows how long. he's looking at what you're wearing. And I don't blame him!" Harry laughed. "Why the hell are you wearing a near enough to be mini skirt and a VERY revealing top?"  
  
"HEY! Are you judging my friend's fashion sense?" Hermione asked, dangerously.  
  
"No! Come on. We've got to go somewhere I do believe." Harry said.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Hermione answered and as she walked away, she felt someone slapping her across the ass lightly.  
  
"Harry, are you flirting with me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Could be." was all Harry said.


	3. Disaster?

**__**

Could Love Be In His Eyes?

Chapter three: Disaster?

"Come on, Harry. I've got to get my sister from her friends house, you can come with me too if you want." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok. Lets go! See ya, wouldn't want to be ya, Dudley!" Harry shouted, then he and Hermione broke into a run.  
  
"Oh, my God! I can't believe you had the guts to say that to your own cousin!" Hermione gasped once they were out of Dudley's sight.  
  
"You'll be surprised by what you see this year, 'Mione" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh will I?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, now come on. We're meant to be getting your sister aren't we?" Harry reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Hermione replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they reached Tia's home, Hermione and Harry were greeted by Kyle, Tia's older brother.  
  
"Hey, Herm!" Kyle called, pulling Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Hello Kyle, Where's my idiotic sister?" Hermione asked unenthusiastically (word?).  
  
"Round the back with Tia." Kyle answered, then, not noticing Harry, he grabbed Hermione's hand and started to lead her into the back. But to Harry's relief, Hermione said, "Kyle, I've been here God knows how many times, I think I know where the back garden is."  
  
"Ok. See ya." Kyle said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Ugggh! He can't seem to get it into his thick, overgrown head that I, Hermione Elizabeth Annabell Granger, does not love him!" Hermione shouted in a low whisper so only Harry could hear.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" a girl's voice cried.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned quickly to see who had screamed.  
  
"Oh no! Rose what's the matter?" Hermione gasped running towards her crying sister.  
  
There was an open wound on Rose's leg and it was bleeding freely.  
  
"A tall man in a black cloth over him and he said lots of weird words and did that to me!" Rose sobbed.

"Uh oh!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he knelt beside Hermione and Rose.  
  
"Voldemort's decided to strike early. And knowing Rose is my little sister, he attacked her." Hermione explained dully.  
  
"Who Voldemort?" Rose asked tearfully.  
  
The most horrible person you could ever meet." Harry said.  
  
"Have you seen him?" she asked again.  
  
"Five times. Six times running if I have to defeat him again." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh." Rose said. "How did you see him five times?"  
  
"Well, in mine and your sister's first year at Hogwarts, he'd attached himself to the back of our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher's head. In our second year he chose to act through someone else and lured our best friend's little sister into the Chamber of Secrets. Third year he sent the Dementors and Death Eaters after us. And I'm too tired to explain the rest." Harry said laughing.  
  
"You lazy little-" Hermione started, then, she muttered in Rose's ear, "Ferret!"  
  
Rose and Hermione burst into giggles.


	4. In The Arms Of Your Hopeful Love

**__**

Could Love Be In His Eyes?

**__**

Chapter four: In the arms of your hopeful love

"HEY! I heard that by the way!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Ok. Come on, let's go. Tia, if you want to come, hold Harry's hand ok." Hermione ordered.  
  
"Ok." Tia giggled and bounded towards Harry and held his hand.  
  
"How can two infant girls be so energetic, even if one of them has been attacked?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's one question best left unsolved." Hermione answered.  
  
Once at Hermione's house, her father came storming towards them.

"ROSE JENNIFER NICOLA GRANGER!" Chris yelled as he stopped in front of them. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR GRANDFATHER'S NECKLACE THAT HE GAVE YOUR MOTHER!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I didn't mean it daddy!! Besides I didn't break it!!!!!!!!" Rose cried.  
  
"THEN WHO DID?" Chris yelled again, this time, scaring, not only Rose, but Hermione, Tia and Harry.  
  
"Dad, maybe I could tell you." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Who broke it, Hermione?" Chris asked softly.  
  
"You know the Summer Party we had just a couple of weeks ago?" Hermione started.  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"Well, Adam, my cousin broke it." Hermione explained. "Accidentally, of course." she added quickly.

"Right, I'll have a talk with him when he comes round later." Chris said. "Hermione, you can take Rose, Tia and Harry inside."  


When they got inside, Annabell rushed over to them looking rather worried.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Hermione asked her worried looking mother.  
  
"Hermione, I'm afraid we couldn't help your little cousin." Annabell whispered.  
  
"Mione? Do you want me to take you upstairs?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry wrapped his arms around her in what, he hoped, was a loving and comforting way and led her up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Rose and Tia stood quietly watching Harry and Hermione.


	5. Suicide attempt

**__**

Could Love Be In His Eyes?

Suicide attempt

Once in her room, Hermione started crying uncontrollably.  
  
Harry hugged her tightly and led her to her bed, whispering comforting words softly in her ear.  
  
"Why does everything have to happen to me?" Hermione choked through sobs.  
  
"Shhhh.... not everything bad happens to you. What about Neville?" Harry said, hoping that it would cheer her up a bit.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry."  
  
"No problem 'Mione" Harry said.  
  
Soon, Harry fell asleep holding Hermione.  
  
_He looks so sweet._ Hermione thought.  
  
She wriggled out of Harry's grasp and walked towards her window.  
  
"Well, it's not like anyone will miss me." she said quietly to herself.  
  
She opened her window and sat on the ledge and jumped out.  
  
Harry awoke just in time to see her jump.  
  
"HERMIONE NO!!" Harry yelled. He hoped he wasn't too late to save her....


	6. Death of a best friend?

**__**

Could Love Be In His Eyes?

Death of a best friend?

Harry ran outside hoping to find Hermione alive. When he got outside, his heart plummeted. He saw Hermione in a small heap on the floor, a few pieces of glass near her wrists and legs. She was unconscious, possibly dead. Harry ran to his best friend and pulled his wand out from his pocket. He pointed it at Hermione and yelled, "ENERVATE!"

Hermione hadn't moved for a couple of minutes. Seeing as the charm hadn't worked, Harry threw himself over Hermione and cried.

Rose and Tia, having heard Harry's sobs from the living-room, wandered outside to see what was wrong.

"MOMMY! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HERMIONE!" Rose yelled.

Annabelle rushed out the house and found Harry crying over Hermione. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you can still save her you know." She said soothingly. "It's not too late."

"W-Why d-did she do this?" Harry managed to choke out.

"W-Well, her father has a drinking problem sometimes." Annabelle confessed. "When he's had too much, he turns abusive."

Harry hadn't said another word. He scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her to the nearest hospital, which was just a few streets away from Hermione's house

A/N: that's all for now, I've just got to say that I won't be able to update for a while as because I'm getting a new computer, this one's kinda slow. Please don't lose faith!

Until then, bye!

- Draco and Ginny 1092

xxxxxxx


	7. Sleeping Beauty Awakens And Her Prince T...

When Harry had reached the hospital, a nurse came out to him.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" The nurse, whos name was Coralie, asked.  
  
"My friend, Hermione Granger, tried to kill herself by throwing herself out of her bedroom window." Harry explained.  
  
"Right, put her on the bed just inside the door. You'll have to wait for her in the waiting room." Coralie told him.  
  
Harry put Hermione on the bed and turned to Coralie.  
  
"Hermione's been by my side every time I was in the hospital, and I'm going to do the same for her. I don't want to leave her." Harry said.  
  
Coralie looked nervous.  
  
"I don't think you'll be allowed to come in with her," she looked at Hermione. "her injuries look awful. Do you know what she landed on?" she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Coralie looked at Harry and noticed something in his eyes. Was it fear and love for his unconscious friend?  
  
"You love her." Coralie said knowingly.  
  
At this comment, Harry blushed, nodded and let Coralie lead him and Hermione to the waiting room.  
  
"Coralie, what will happen to 'Mione? Will she be ok?" Harry asked, feeling scared about the answer.  
  
"I don't know. But please, call me Coral. Everyone else does. Now will you wait here with Hermione while I ask if you're allowed to be with her?" Coral said, smiling nervously.  
  
Harry nodded and sat down and watched Coral go to another doctor.  
  
Mione, please be ok, I love you too much to lose you. Please don't die. Please, don't be the last one I love to die. Harry thought.  
  
Harry was brought out of his reverie by Coral tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, what did he say?" Harry asked.

"He said you can, but this is a one off, seeing as he remembers Hermione from when she was little and he knows you're her best friend." Coral explained.

Harry let Coral lead him and Hermione to a dark, dimly lit room.

Hours later, Hermione woke up to find Harry, asleep by her bed, looking scared, relived and tired.

She gently shook him awake and hugged him tight. "Why me?" she whispered. "Why did you save me when no-one cares apart from most of my family?"

"Because ... I ... I think I like you ... a lot ... more than a friend." Harry said and blushed, hugging Hermione back.


End file.
